Butterflies
by Kezziexx
Summary: Sam gets butterflies, but she doesn't always listen to them. Sam-Centic but about Seddie!


_**Ok, so i watch iOpen a Restaurant got all depressed. Here is the result!**_

* * *

You know that feeling, the "butterflies'" some people call it; although most of the time it feels more like Beavcoons fighting to the death over a robins wiener. You get them when you're about to perform or you get on to a roller coaster because in the back of your mind you still believe in that one in a million chance of it breaking down, or when you do something despite, your mind, gut and society telling you you shouldn't.

Those butterflies come from a rational place. You shouldn't perform because you might screw up and embarrass yourself. You shouldn't get on that roller coaster because despite being a 1 in a million chance of breaking down, it doesn't mean it can't. And you shouldn't of kissed that boy because there is a chance he doesn't like you back.

Sam didn't often listen to her butterflies; people who didn't know her would say she acted with her gut, but in fact it was quite the opposite. Despite popular believe Sam Puckett was human, and she had grown up in society knowing the difference between right and wrong and simply choosing to _repeatedly_ ignore it, so of course when something scary or dangerous or nerve racking occurred she would feel the tingling sensation arise in her lower gut, but what made her differ from the "_ordinary_" humans was every time she felt butterflies; telling her not to do something, she did it, because the overwhelming sickness and anxiety gave her a thrill. They fluttered in her stomach and she knew she had to act.

This had happened many times, defying rationality for the shear thrill and usually the results was good she would leave with a smile plastered across her face; and Sam remembered one night in particular that left her almost taunting the butterflies for their stupidity and worry. The night of hers and Freddie's first Kiss.

_*Flashback*_

_Guilt was an emotion easily suppressed pretend you don't care for long enough and eventually and gradually it becomes true, but of course the stupid nub had to go and be her friend gaining him a place in her heart and being one of few she would feel guilt towards. She tried hard not to care, believing inevitably, Freddie would have to return to school and all would be forgotten, but after a week of isolation, it became clear that he was seriously depressed and upset about Sam's revenge for revenge, and with Carly angry at her it only built on the pressure slowly crushing her heart. _

_"So lay off because i bet a whole lot of you have never kissed anyone either"_

_And there they where, the raging war in her stomach pleading with her not to confess the secret, trying to save herself from embarrassment, but as soon as they appeared, the plea for Sam's silence it had already began to pour from her mouth. _

_"Including me, yeah that's right I've never kissed anyone. So if you want to pick on someone pick on me. Which is a bad idea unless you live near a hospital." _

_And at that very moment her butterflies gave up, it was over the damage was done and from what Sam was feeling neither her gut nor herself had won. It was a rare time she mentally reprimanded herself for ignoring her gut. However she would later end up disagreeing. _

_Sam sat on the window ledge as Freddie perched on the steps of the fire-escape, and as their conversation drifted. The blonde couldn't help but feel the sickening sensation pitted in the depth of he stomach, like a 6th sense, her gut predicted how this situation would end and begged the girl to flee now; but she held her ground. _

_"What?" Sam questions_

_"Nothing" Freddie shock his head_

_"Tell me" Sam demanded. She knew what he would say, his question he was building the courage to ask. She could see him battling his own internal butterflies, and despite her anxiety and mind telling her different she could help but feel the need to push him. Continually defying her emotions. _

_"I was just thinking..." _

_"We should kiss?" Sam's stomach now danced with flight now agreeing with her situation egging her on to continue. _

_After agreeing it was simply to "get it over with" Freddie breathed to prepare himself. Calming his butterflies while Sam relished in the delight of hers. During the kiss her stomach exploded, she felt alive, she was finally getting her first kiss. In possibly the most perfect surroundings and oddly, with the perfect person._

_She pulled away and after exchanging light hearted "I Hate You" 's Sam wondered down the hallway, smirking. Laughing at the butterflies that still danced in her stomach._

_*End of Flashback*_

But sometimes. Sometimes they were right.

_*Flashback*_

_"Yo Yo" Freddie appear from the crack in the door. The exact person she was hiding from, because as the night grew on, her strength and will power weakened. At his presence in the courtyard her butterflies grew, pleading her to get Freddie to leave, because she couldn't handle the sight of him._

_"Carly send you to find me?" She had to ask. Had to know if the only reason he even cared was because of the girl he loved. _

_"Nope" this shocked Sam, for the nub to talk to her on her own accord after a night filled with accusations, but that sweet gesture made the pain of the butterflies thrive warning her. She couldn't get sucked in._

_"Oh so you don't know about our little argument" she thought maybe if he knew her and Carly had argued he'd run from her to comfort the perfect brunette, but he stayed, holding firm._

_"Oh, I know about your "little" argument, I just said she didn't send me to find you" the butterflies killed her insides, begging not to fall for him, talk to him, be near him, because the more his voice rang in her ears the more she wanted him._

_"Good" was all she could muster because anymore and she'd let it all out._

_"But Carly's right" Of course she was, because why would he ever side with Sam, the constant reminder from the pit of her gut._

_Sam groaned in exhaustion. She didn't need to hear how once again, she was wrong. How she wasn't perfect and could never be perfect in the eyes of the causer of her butterflies._

_"Groan all you want, Carly's still right"and again her butterflies went of, screaming listen to him, he's on Carly's side he loves Carly. He can't love you!_

_"I don't care what your stupid pear app said. I'm not in to Brad like that." and she wasn't at no point did she feel butterflies, sure he made great fudge, but he wasn't the guy that made her heart beat, or breath hitch or her stomach flutter. _

_"Lately every time I tell you me and Brad are doing something together you want to tag along!" she'd had butterflies all through out then. At the movies telling her that she shouldn't of sat next to Freddie because all she would do is stare at him. Helping out with the project because she needed an excuse to see him daily. The butterflies crying that it would only end in tears._

_"And that means I'm in love with him?" she could see the slope. she could see the cliffs ending and the butterflies where clinging on to ground in an attempt to save her from slipping, but she was already falling._

_"Well you hate me" and there it was. The truth, what he really thought, the butterflies where right, he still thought of there relationship as hatred, and if she hated him, then he hated her, but she didn't hate him._

_"I never said I hate you" nausea swept over her, she had given it away, Sam would never admit to not hating Freddie, he'd realise know the truth in a matter of seconds and her stomach froze to brace itself. _

_"Yeah you have, like 900 times, I still have the birthday card you gave me that say 'Happy Birthday, I hate you. Hate, Sam'." and with thanks to utter stupidity her stomach unclenched he had somehow missed the ultimate clue. _

_"Just leaveeee" She couldn't take it. The pain constantly there when she saw him was becoming unbearable._

_"Fine, I'll leaveeee" she wondered why she hadn't said it earlier._

_"Bye" Despite the butterflies praying for her to stop talking, she was a Puckett and getting the last word in was there ultimate goal._

_"But before i go" That was it she couldn't take it the butterflies screaming to get him out anyway, threaten him, beat him, run!_

_"That's it, get out of hear before i do a double fist dance on your face" however the closeness had sent her butterflies off on a riot. The heat radiated from him._

_"You can threaten your double fist face dancing all you like, but Carly's still right. Look I know it's scary for you to put your feeling out there, because you never know if the person you like is going to like you back, everyone feels that way; but you never know what might happen if you don't-" her butterflies knew. knew that it was a bad idea. that she wouldn't be happy anyway. that she would always loose, but that at the very least walking away now, she kept her dignity her sanity. That know matter how passionate he spoke, he didn't intend it for her true situation. He wanted her to talk to Brad, to be less closed off. He didn't want her._

_But she didn't care, like normal she ignored her butterflies and went for it!_

_*End of Flashback*_

So here she stands, frozen in shock as much as the confused brunette in front. His expression says it all, and she finally realises, she should of listened, because although sometimes her butterflies are wrong and the results can be exactly what she wanted some consequence where more damaging, like finding out the man you love, just doesn't love you back, and she knows, she should of listened.

* * *

_**I am a huge Seddie shipper but after iOpen a Restaurant I'm in a really depressive mood and decided to right about how Sam felt during iOMG! but I had this idea about butterflies and well went for it! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW! PLEASE!**_


End file.
